robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Autobot Places
++ Grand Hall ++ Standing multiple stories high, the Decagon is a set of ten towers linked together with thick walls, hallways and workspace in between. Like a medieval castle or old fortress, it is designed for both defensive strength and offensive capabilites - massive cannons are nested along the outer walls, through they have not seen use since the Age of Wrath. Structured with a huge open interior, the top of the installation is encased in an iron glass dome that lets in light from above during the day, and by interior lighting from balconies at night. "Ring" levels sit atop each other one after the other to the top, cordoned off by a low wall at the base of each floor. Holographic projectors at the corners of the balconies are used to convey information to those inside using bright, flat projected screens. At the center of the hall at the ground floor is a massive bronze orrery, showing Cybertron's complete solar system, moving in scaled time to the rotations of the real thing. Crystal arborteums, sitting areas and quiet alcoves allow guests and denizens time for tranquil contemplation. Statues of honored Primes, Senators and Majors loom high in the corners of the grand hall's floor space. The internal cladding, tightly fitted together and scrupulously clean, starts at the floor as a silver-gray, then turns red, bronze and then gold and blue at the very top. Triorian guards are stationed at the entranceways, along with Enforcer agents. The building is lively at any time of day, as it serves as the central hub of Cybertronian military command. Swivel has been taken to one of the medical bays at the Decagon after she suddenly stasis locked on the streets of Nyon. When and if she comes back online, she'll find herself in what appears to be an immaculate hospital room, with monitoring devices connected to her vitals. There's a medical technician standing a few paces away, examining some of the readouts from the machinery. Also in the room is a moderately-sized video pane showing some dramatic comedy type entertainment. Arcee peers into the medical facility curiously. Like the other times she's been here in recent days, she's only here for a brief visit and to get some of her personal belongings out of storage, so she can take them to her new residence. She's already gotten her training in for the day, so she's come up here in search of Acuity. Instead, she finds... "Swivel?" Arcee asks, approaching the familiar courier's medtable. Readouts would indicate that none of Swivel's systems are heavily damaged so much as having been under a lot of stress and the femme has been forgoing the recommended amoutn of recharge time. While most of her body show signs of recent repair, some of the less vital systems show burn damage, and her coolant levels were completely used up when she arrives. Nothing a good long recharge and coolant infusion wouldn't save. As for the missing optic, it was surgically removed rather than merely shot out, and the patch has kept it clean and isolated. Unfortunately, the femme's optic size is not standard issue. The gentle calling of Swivel's name brings her forward to full consciousness from merely a dozing state. The femme's single optic fades from darkness to a dim glow. It flickers a few times and the femme takes a long blink. She then turns her head, looking around with a disoriented expression. Finally her gaze goes to Arcee. "Eh?" "Why are you here in medical, what's the last thing you remember?" Arcee asks, looking bewildered. Swivel glances about herself in bewilderment. THis is one of the nicest facilities she's ever seen. Well, that's not true, but it is certainly the nicest she's ever woken up in. After examingher area once again, she looks back to Arcee who is a much appreciated familiar face. However, she was not smeone she'd expect to wake up around. "Uh...." the femme tilts her head back as she begins to recall. "I was takin' ta Blurr... tha's th'last thin I 'member." The technician turns toward Swivel when she wakes, smiling gently. "Oh, you're awake." He walks over, carrying a datapad. "Aside from the missing optic, seems you just suffered from some minor overheating, but I flushed your coolant chamber and got you a nice long infusion. Vitals looking good, so we're just waiting on finding an optic that fits you." The mech nods toward Arcee, smiling in a friendly fashion toward her as well. "Hello there. You know Swivel here?" Arcee nods in sudden understanding. "Ahhh, yes. That's been happening a lot lately," she admits, not relishing the thought of Blurr suddenly getting orders from Cipher to...go after HER one of these fine days. Gulp. "Yes, Swivel and I have met before," Arcee tells the tech politely. "Er... wot's been 'appenin' lot lately? Me over'eatin' or folk talkin' ta' Blurr 'en endin' up in medical?" Swivel asks with her head cocked to the side. It would be a very important thing to clarify, especially since the two of them were in something of a disagreement. Swivel then looks at the tech. "Oh.... thanks... but I dunno if I kin 'ford a new optic," Swivel says. She was already out cold when Blurr forwarded her some money for the optic use as a means of making her feel worse about herself, so she isn't aware that her accounts aren't empty. The tech nods. "Well it's good to see when our patients get visitors." He turns back to Swivel. "Anything I can get you? A drink or something else?" But the medic smiles when she states that she couldn't afford a new optic. "Oh, I know, you couldn't have even afforded to receive -any- kind of treatment, in fact you wouldn't be here if someone hadn't paid for all your repairs." The tech beams. Arcee murmurs 'oops' softly, then admits to Swivel, "I don't know if I'm supposed to say anything about that. But...similar things may have happened before." As the tech mentions that Swivel's repairs have been paid in full, Arcee snaps her fingers, then says, "See? And that probably means it was nothing personal. Blurr's a good guy like that...I think." Perhaps Swivel should be amazed at the amount of times other people have footed the bill for her repairs. Actually, she is amazed. Or will be when she takes a moment to reflect on it. Instead, right now, the femme looks like a fibre-optic elk-llama from Tvorin-II caught in headlights. "Uh... uh... uh... no drink, no thanks, nothing," Swivel blurts. She looks suddenly uneasy, although she ought to be thrilled that she isn't racking up a new debt. Now the femme is scanning the area for all of the exits, including ones that might not necessarily be doors. She then reaches out, trying to put a finger to Arcee's lips, but has limited reach due to her small size. "Ya dun wanna say sumtin' tha'might getcha in trouble." If Swivel were to take a good look at herself, she'd find that she's been given the fancy treatment. In fact, she's been repainted, her colors standing out even more vibrantly than before, and her finish has been buffed and polished and waxed. Every little scratch, dent, or other physical annoyance has been scrubbed away. The medic gives a curious look at her reaction. "Uh...sure, I guess. Hey," he says softly, putting a hand on her shoulder to hopefully soothe her. "It's okay, you're safe here." As for exits, well, there is the door out to the hallway and a window though it does not lead outside. "Yeah, Blurr paid for her repairs, but it doesn't look like anyone attacked her." He says, turning to Arcee. "She ran out of coolant, might have been a leak, there were a few cracks." "Hmm." Arcee's not sure whether to believe the technician or not. While he has no obvious reason to lie, Blurr might have paid a little extra for the song-and-dance story, to throw Swivel off even further. But she's going to pretend like she buys it and it doesn't sound strange at all. "Well, that's good!" She gives Swivel an easygoing smile. "Don't worry about me getting in trouble, I've already done that this week. So where were you when you encountered Blurr, can you remember?" The femme just stares at the tech when he puts a reassuring hand on her. Then she looks at herself. Then she looks at the tech. Then she looks at Arcee. Then she lays her head back, seeming to calm down a little. "Yeah... safe..." Swivel says. Sure, SHE may be safe, but she doubts the safety of anyone she is connected to. What if someone read her mind. They do that at Autobot places, don't they? What if they know things? Things that could get people in trouble? Swivel doesn't want people in trouble. Okay, that calmness is steadily fading away and being replaced with obvious agitation. "Nyon, right outside m'place o' work," Swivel informs Arcee. Swivel glances at the door. Where does it lead, she wonders? Then she looks around for any obvious camera, or objects that would make less obvious cameras but would be well positioned to function as one. Oh, the cameras aren't hidden at all. There is a very obvious one up there, in the ceiling, its dark optic and limpid lenses focusing right in on her. The medic nods, still smiling. "Yes and certainly safer than lying on the streets of Nyon." he replies, then glances back down at his datapad. "Well, I'd better get to finding you that optic, shouldn't be too much longer, but if you need anything you can just call me on the internal comms. My name is Triage." He then walks out, leaving Arcee and Swivel alone for the time being. "Nyon, hm? I should probably spend more time there, things have just been so hectic lately," Arcee exclaims as Triage makes his way out. She looks back toward the one-opticed Swivel. "Things happen for a reason, and...while I don't exactly understand *why* this happened, I'll see if I can find Blurr on my own and get some answers." "Eh... Nyon 'ent a very good place ta be..." Swivel admits. Swivel keeps looking between the camera and Arcee. That isn't suspicious at all. Swivel takes a moment to look again at herself. It's been a very long time since she has looked this good. In fact, she may have never looked better. But that isn't about to make her feel any less threatened by the circumstances. Swivel glances back at Arcee. "Eeeeehhhhh e'll jus' tell ya I was too useless t'accept 'is 'elp, went outter control, an' suddenly collapsed fer no reason. Or sumtin." Guess who happens to be passing by this cycle just as Triage makes his way out? Yes, the chief of security himself, Prowl. Probably doing a routine inspection of the medical wards, or something. He nods briefly in greeting to the medic, and peers inside, surprised to find a rather atypical visitor in here. Oh yes, he remembers her. "Swivel," he says, sounding a bit surprised. "And Arcee." He nods, less surprised at that. "He'd better not, because if he does I'll tell him he's a brat. I'm not afraid to do that," Arcee admits with a smirk. "See...he's not a bad kind of mech. But I think the success, and the power and the fame and whatnot...it's beginning to get to his processor." As Prowl arrives, Arcee turns to greet him. "Hello, Prowl, we're waiting on an optic." "Wellum, if 'e is a brat, I 'ent gonner b'ther one t'say it," Swivel responds. She sits up fully so she can get an even better look at herself, and even begins running her fingers along her forearm to feel the smoothed out and waxed armor. She looks almost amazed as she does this, but keeps talking to Arcee. "E's mad 'coz I keep secrets from 'im. E' dun understand that moster my secrets 'ent mine ta be tellin'," Swivel explains. "But I guess since 'e told me sumtin, e' 'spected sumtin' in return. I'd tell 'im jus 'bout any personal question e'd ask, but I kint go 'round blu---urrrg?" Swivel suddenly stops speaking mid sentence when she sees Prowl. And she just continues to stare, completely dumfounded. Is she going to be arrested? Asked 'questions'? Chastised? Swivel's anxiety begins to rise yet again. No, Swivel, this is just where Prowl works. He moves to examine some of the equipment, making sure it is in spec. "I see." he replies to Arcee. He's quiet for a moment as he listens to their conversation. "Blurr is very young. Of course he thinks that way. I assure you however, that he is well-intentioned." Arcee pouts at poor, scared Swivel. Why did Prowl have that effect?? Maybe it was his 'intimidating cop' persona, but Arcee had grown so accustomed to his personality that it didn't even phase her anymore. It's just how he is. She nods at Prowl, and says, "I'm sure he has good intentions, too, but lately he's just been..." She shakes her head. "I don't know, I should probably go have a talk with him, he concerns me sometimes." "Eh? Jus' 'ow young is 'e?" Swivel can scarcely help but ask. And then she remembers herself and quickly looks suddenly very preoccupied with staring at her feet. Stare at the feet. Do not make optic-contact with the cop. STARE AT THE FEET. She'd say something to Arcee, but she's busy feet-watching. "He is...let's see, he was 15 metacycles old when he joined security, and I believe he would have just passed 16." Prowl answers the question. He turns momentarily, arching an optic ridge at Arcee. "What concerns do you have about him?" "He's been acting weird, and by weird I mean...not like he typically behaves," Arcee says, glancing over at Prowl and wondering how much he remembers of their first conversations, when she was just a little greenhorn trying to report the IAA for their weird ways and abusive practices. He probably remembers all of it, which makes her cringe inwardly. "I saw him grinning at the state funeral. Not sure what that was about. I'm sure it's nothing serious, but...it isn't his typical behavior." She decides to skip on the time she found him passed out at Maccadam's. Blurr's just a weird mech. There is an abrupt choking noise from Swivel and her one optic bulges. "Wha? Buh... sixteen?" Swivel looks absolutely flabbergasted. "N'way! I think I was still on probation at that age... t'make sure me trainin' 'n wot from PPS took." Swivel gazes at her feet. "Sizteen... eeeesh! Tha's jus' a spec onther timeline... sixteen... woah..." Swivel shakes her head. "Sixteen... well frag me mem banks an' call me 'ollow, why on Cybertron is anymech given th'much 'sponsibility an' free roamin' so young? It's... well it's stupid!" Yes, Prowl said sixteen meta-cycles. Not sixteen thousand, not sixteen million or sixteen vorns. -Sixteen- meta-cycles. He shrugs at Arcee's mention of him appearing blithe at the funeral. "It's to be expected, he is very immature. If you didn't think that was typical behavior, then you don't know him very well." And by 'know' he meant having read his personnel files and history. "By standard protocol he should not be in the position he's in. But, since he's so...-unique-, an exception was made for him." It is at this point that a single-optic being in red and gold shows up. No, it's not Whirl with a paint-job; it's just Acuity. Poking her head in, she takes a look in the room, only to notice a small crowd gathering. Everyone gets a polite nod of the head. "Am I interrupting anything?" she inquires. Arcee doesn't seem too concerned that Prowl thinks Arcee doesn't know Blurr very well. Since she understands /how/ he thinks and how that influences the way he comes across, she doesn't take it personally. "I'm still going to talk to him," she insists. Her mood seems to brighten as Acuity peers into the room. "Hello! We're just...waiting on an optic for Swivel." "Wellum! It 'ent very fair for Blurr! I wun' put iner position 'ere I coo' make many m'stakes tha'd be life'r death fer ANYONE when I was tha' young. An' e's runnin' 'round killin' me friends 'n pumpin' me fer info 'e coona iffin know th'danger of!" Swivel says, still absolutely aghast. "'Eck, I din think I coo iffin spend m'own shanix 'en I was tha yo-- Oh, ullo thar!" Queen of the interrupted sentence, Swivel's gaze shifts over to an unfamiliar face or lack thereof. The femme looks a little bit curious. Okay, very curious. "Well I won't stop you from doing that," Prowl replies to Arcee, shrugging. Then he sighs heavily, shaking his head at Swivel's shock and appallment. "It wasn't my decision, obviously." He says, sounding disapproving. "But I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures." He looks up at the new arrival. "Acuity." he greets. "Prowl," Acuity says, the name respectful if short. Well, it's not her fault he has a short name, and her lack of a face betrays nothing. "Arcee." The face stays the same, but the tone is a shade warmer. "It seems as though trouble has been finding you lately. Are you well?" Then she turns to the 'stranger'. "I am Acuity. And you are?" She might look a fair bit like Whirl, but she sure as heck doesn't SOUND like him. "Oh, I'm not staying in the base right now. For...reasons," Arcee admits to Acuity. "But yes, I'm well, thanks." The trouble? Well, she isn't going to speak about her present trouble, not HERE, but she's sure both of the other femmes in the room will know everything there is to know about it without her even going into detail. She looks over toward Prowl. "I meant to ask you, is Scattershot allowed to have journals? I wanted to bring him some, but wanted to make sure it was alright to do that." The femme watches the reactions of Prowl and Arcee to Acuity with some interest, and looks a bit intrigued and a little bit confused. However, she's not staring at her feet intently anymore. "I'm..." she glanes at Arcee for a moment before looking back to Acuity and proceeding to say her name. "I'm Swivel." There's a lot for Swivel to take in, and so other than introducing herself, the femme doesn't really say much more, although she has some definite thoughts. Especially ones regarding Blurr. Prowl nods at Arcee's request. "There is no protocol against it, so long as it does not cause any disruptions." He replies, still partly focused on the inspection. The officer checks something off on the datapad he's holding. Just then, Triage once again appears in the doorway, beaming as he has a case in his hand, which presumably has a new optic for Swivel in it. "Hey, guess what champ? I found an optic that will fit you. And it looks just like your other one." He opens the case, and sure enough, it will suit her well. Acuity twitches her claws slightly at the mention of Scattershot. "He owes me a drink," is all she'll actually /say/ about the matter, her tone carefully neutral. As much as she misses her face, there are a few benefits of the one she has now; instead of modulating her face /and/ her voice, she only has to worry about her voice. "But I am glad to hear you are well." "Pleased to meet you Swivel; forgive me for not offering a hand to shake." Her tone is dry, but not quite sarcastic. "For the moment, however, it seems we have something in common," she notes, pointing to her single optic. Until the surgery is done, that is "What are the current protocols surrounding Scattershot's incarceration?" she asks Prowl. Blinking her one optic a few times, Swivel looks a bit surprised at how quickly a part was found. She looks momentarily uneasy. "Um...." She looks at the box, then back at Triage, and then over at Acuity. She smiles a little at Acuity's observation. "Na'fer long..." Swivel says, adding an uneasy giggle. Swivel idly brings up a hand, gently pressing two fingers against the metal eye-patch. Then Swivel looks to Arcee, "Um... if ya do talk ta Blurr, kin ya tell 'im thanks? Fer th'elp?" "Annnnd...here comes the optic," Arcee notes. She looks over toward Swivel, and nods. "I certainly will," she answers. Looking from Swivel over toward Acuity, she mentions, "I'll contact you later." Hmm, a bit of business going on *there*. "I think I should be heading back home, have a safe night, everyone." "Hn. Standard brig confinement if previous confinement has not occurred within the past three deca-cycles--eight megacycles." Prowl answers. "If he's cooperative and doesn't cause trouble, he will be allowed to return to duty once that period of time has passed." He nods when Arcee excuses herself, finishing up the inspection for that room himself. "Well if any of you need me, I'll be in my office." The mech then turns and follows Arcee out. Triage grins and places the case on a table next to the circuit slab. "Pharma will be in here shortly to install it for ya, 'kay?" Acuity twitches again at the mention of Blurr's name, but this time it's shoulders, not claws. Well, no mech can be /all/ bad...in theory. Right? "Good luck with the new optic," she says to Swivel. Waving a claw at Arcee, she says, "Be well." "So, then visitors are allowed to some extent?" she asks Prowl. Whether he answers before entering his office, however, is another story. As for Pharma, well, the Peace Officer is unaware of his 'other' reputation, so the name doesn't trigger an particular alarm in her. Swivel had nodded and said her thanks to Arcee as she left. She would nod to Prowl, but somehow feels as though any uninvited comment or gesture would somehow be going above her caste. Yeah. His presence has THAT much of an effect on the femme. The femme just smiles a little bit. Then she frowns. She looks at the optic where it was placed, and wonders... will IT have a camera in it? Just where exactly was she? Swive was sure she was in Iacon, but if she ended up in Ibex, the femme would certainly be a VERY unhappy femme. And yet again, the femme is nervous, and the name Pharma doesn't even register. Not that it means much more than 'good tipper'. Prowl nods to Acuity's question just before he leaves. "Yes, he is allowed visitors three times a solar cycle for up to four cycles each." Yeah, he really does know the books so well that he's pulling this stuff out of his memory banks. He then disappears into the hallway, and Triage leaves soon after. A few moments later, someone rather familiar to Swivel steps into the room. Yes, it's Pharma, that doctor she'd seen at the relinquishment clinic who had tipped her quite well. He smiles warmly and moves over, starting to administer some measure of anesthetic. "Ah, I remember you. You're Swivel, that courier I met at that clinic in Praxus, right?" Acuity just nods to Pharma; he's working and Swivel is a patient, so it's not really her place to interrupt. In fact, she quite expects the doctor to tell her to leave; her face is working against her after all. Well, sights are more effective than names at tickling Swivel's databanks. She smiles a little bit at the mech. He seemed so very pleasant. Not as gruff or creepy as some of the medics that have attended her. "Mmm... yeah. B'fore it go'torn apart," Swivel responds. Swivel relaxes. What can she do BUT relax as the anesthetic begins to work. "....Buh this 'ent a Reliniquasumtin Clinic..." Pharma laughs. "No, it most definitely is not! And that is a -very- good thing." He replies. The anesthetics won't put her in stasis lock, but they'll make her feel quite relaxed and dull her pain detectors. The doctor turns momentarily to Acuity, nodding and smiling politely in greeting. He doesn't tell her to leave, it is a minor operation, no big deal! Once the drugs have set in, he picks up on the new optic and pulls out some of the padding around it. "Now if you'll just lie down as flat as you can, and keep your head still, I'll have this in and functioning in just a few breems." Not all of the clinics Swivel has visited even kept a form of anisthetic. So this was a nice change of pace. Lying flat on Swivel's back is nearly impossible, but she can lie still. The anesthetic helps with that. "I'm jus... gunner offline me optic, else I'll keep tryin ta watch wot yer doin' an' I know I wunt b'still," Swivel says, so as not to alert the medic when her optic flickers off. Acuity is watching, just out of curiosity. She's not a medic, has no leaning towards being a doctor of any sort, but it's still interesting. After all, someone had to preform extensive work on her to get the look she has, and she was put completely under for it. Pharma nods. "Sure, thanks for the warning." From there, the doctor works swiftly and deftly, carefully removing the panel over her empty socket, and connecting up the new part. He ensures that all the wiring and orientation is right before slipping it perfectly into her head. It fits her very well, and she'll hardly feel a thing the entire time. There's a reason why he's one of the best doctors on the planet, after all. "There, now try looking around, and tell me if there are any irregularities in your vision, or if something seems off." The femme is quite patient and VERY still. She'd hate to fidget and cause the operation to go poorly. The femme almost looks as though she locked her own joints. But once it is done, the femme twitches and shakes and gets all of her wiggles out. Once this is over, the femme's optic go live and she looks around. "Uh.... um..." she had kind of gotten used to monocular vision and it takes a moment for her to truly focus. But once she does, she seems satisfied. "Seems good." Acuity pretty much does nothing. There's nothing much for her to do. She /would/ have smiled at Swivel, but that can't happen, so she just kinda nods her head. Pharma smiles; he's satisfied as long as she is. "Excellent. Well then all you have left to do is wait until the anesthetics have been fully metabolized and you feel you are back to 100%." He pats her on the back. "It was good seeing you again, Swivel." The little courier nods her head, giving off a lop-sided smile at Pharma. "Yeah... you too... good ta see yer okay..." then there is this tiny red flag. Very tiny red flag. It sort of itches the back of her processor, but Swivel can't really put her finger on what it is that is causing her to think there is something she needs to remember or consider. The femme looks perplexed for a few moments. She then looks levelly at Pharma, no longer smiling. "Kin... Kin I ask ya sumtin... 'bout wot 'appened a'ther clinic?" Pharma nods. "Why of course, what is it?" Acuity would look interested at this point, but in reality, her face doesn't change. The femme looks suddenly VERy uncomofrtable. She then leans towards Pharma, speaking in nearly a whisper. "Yanno... that... um... thing ya shot Megatron with? Kinner... reddish electricity 'n tha'? Um... is it..." She suddenly becomes aware of Acuity standing there and recoils a little, wondering if she shouldn't bring this up with someone else around. Pharma looks slightly alarmed for a moment. No, she definitely -shouldn't- bring that up right now. But he smiles. "Ah, seems you still have some recovery to do. Rest up, okay?" he pats her on the shoulder, but leans in, lowering his voice. "Not now...perhaps later, in my office?" He straightens again, raising his tone back up to normal. "Well then, if that will be all, I have a few others to tend to. Good cycle to you, Swivel." The winged doctor turns to leave, but also directs a nod toward Acuity. "And you as well." Then he's gone. Fortunately, Acuity has a certain respect for doctor/patient confidentiality, and she makes the assumption that Swivel wanted to ask a medical question pertinent to herself. Which means she doesn't know what actually happened during that exchanged. Nor is she even going to ask. Swivel wears an apologetic expression at Pharma. "Mmm yeah.... prolly need ta rest orff this... wotever it is it's kinner lovely, ennit?" This last question seems more directed at Acuity, as if she'd actually know. Or maybe she is just trying to make small talk. The femme is a bit uncertain where Pharma's office would be, but she does not feel quite alert enough to try and walk after him. So she just sits there, occasionally tapping fingers or fidgeting in some way or another. "Last time I had surgery, I was completely offlined," Acuity says. There's no particular rancor in her voice. If Swivel is aware enough, she might realize that this isn't terribly common for Empurata victims, of which she appears to be one. Then again, it was only recently she was even told what an Empurata victim is, so it might mean nothing to her. "Were you without the other optic long?" Yup, conversation. "Mmmm...... only few cycles, I think?" Swivel tilts her head to one side. Then the other. Indeed, she would not find anything odd about her being offline. "Prolly not as long as... er... uh.... hrmm...." Swivel stops herself from finishing her sentence, realising only as she was about to say it that it might be in bad taste. "N'as long as I thought it'd be," Swivel finally concludes. Bad taste wouldn't affect Acuity nearly as much as it might. But since Swivel has met Whirl, she probably has learned one can't be TOO careful. Still, Acuity would look slightly amused if she could. So her tone says it instead. "Well, having any sort of major change often feels longer than it should be, so if you get something done soon, it never seems soon enough." "Hmmm... yeah," Swivel responds sounding a bit more cheerful. "Enway... I'm su'enly kinner tired... think I'll get in trouble if I take a doze 'ere? Coz, I dun think I was told I needed ta rest... and this was th'last o'me repairs, so I guess their done... but..." Swivel glances about herself, and then leans a bit closer to Acuity, cupping a hand along one side of her mouth. "I's takes me naps in clean places 'en I kin!"